


Phone Call

by Captainamelly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamelly/pseuds/Captainamelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a phone call from Felicity about Oliver's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it sucks

“Barry?”  
“Oh hey Felicity! Merry Christmas! Wait your Jewish, happy Hanukkah!” Barry said into his phone, smiling.  
“Barry” Felicity sobbed.   
Barry smile slipped “Felicity what’s wrong?”   
Joe and Iris looked up from the couch.  
“Oliver’s dead.” Felicity chocked out.  
“Oh my… but… that can’t… Oh my God.’ Barry ran his hand through his hair. “Felicity I’m coming where are you?”  
“I’m in the lair.”  
Barry stood up from his spot on the floor “Is some one with you? Is Digg there?... Felicity? You still with me?”  
“I’m alone”  
Barry rushed to the kitchen to grab his bag “Alright Felicity? Stay there I’m coming.”  
He fumbled with his shoes, trying to tie them with one hand.   
“Is everything ok Barry?” Iris asked.  
“No… something… something happened starling city… I have to go.”   
Joe stood up from the couch and grabbed his keys  
“What are doing?” Barry asked him.  
“What are you going to do run there?” Joe asked nodding his head slightly towards Iris “and last time I checked you don’t own a car. I’ll drive to the train station.”  
“Thanks Joe.” Barry put his phone back up to his ear “Felicity I’m coming everything is going to be ok.”  
“No Barry. Its not.”


End file.
